The Last Silverblood
by Giggling at Maps 4Ever
Summary: On that night, ten years ago, Yin lost her entire family. She was taken into the Ichjio family and raised by Takuma. Now she goes to Cross Academy, but her family's killer is waiting for her in the darkness along with his vampire masters. Will she survive until she is old enough to understand her powers? Rated T because I'm me.


_**This is a new story by me, RussianSunflower87, and I think you'll like it. I had a huge plot bunny hopping around in my head saying 'write this, write this!'. I hope you enjoy reading and just have fun. My other story will be revised and better but still the same story. Don't worry about that. Anyway please Review and Enjoy~**_

A giggle sounded through the hallway of the little house at the end of the lane. A young girl who looked about seven ran down a hallway. She had long white hair put up with a light pink ribbon, pale skin, and beautiful icy blue eyes alight with excitement. A man chased after her with a remarkable resemblance to her. He could be her father or even an uncle.

The man grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into the air. "I've got you." The girl giggled more and hugged the man. "I love you Daddy." she said, still hugging him. The man carried the girl into a room and sat down a couch. A woman came in with a young boy about eleven years old.

He had unruly ash blonde hair, pale skin, and strangely mature pale violet eyes. He in fact looked much like the man who himself had silver hair, pale skin, and pale violet eyes as well. The woman had wavy ash blonde hair, pale skin like the rest, and icy blue eyes.

"And what have you two been doing?" said the woman, raising an eyebrow. The man looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry Michiko, I was just having some fun with Yin." The woman, Michiko, laughed quietly. "Well I think you wore her out Zero Kiryu." said Michiko sitting down. The boy sat next to Yin, the little girl. Zero turned towards the boy. "Just what have you been doing, Luko." he said.

Luko smiled. "I've been learning how to use my powers." he said happily. Zero raised an eyebrow at Michiko causing her to laugh. "He was going to have to learn how to anyway, honey." Zero got up, shrugging his shoulders, and closed the curtains. "Well then, I guess it's time for bed for Yin anyway.

The girl sat up. "But I don't want too!" she claimed, crossing her arms and pouting cutely. Zero picked her up. "But you have to." he said. Michiko stood up as well. "I think it is about time Luko goes to bed as well." she said, taking Luko's hand. The family began to climb the stairs. As soon as the children were put into their beds, read their bedtime stories and fallen asleep, the adults stood in the kitchen talking.

Michiko sighed. "Zero, if the Hunter's find out about Yin, then…" He cut her off. "They won't sweetheart and if they do, then they will have to go through me to get her." Zero gave her a convincing hiss. Michiko laughed and embraced Zero. Suddenly the door flew open a man with long black hair put into a ponytail, dark skin, and fierce green eyes.

He wore a long coat over a tight black shirt and jeans. On his waist lay a gun and in his hands, he held a crossbow already strung with an arrow. "Hello Vampires." he said. Zero placed Michiko behind him. "What is it, Suma?" The man, Suma, smiled. "I want that precious daughter and wife of yours."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard behind Zero as Michiko began to back away. Zero hissed. "I won't let you touch my family!" he exclaimed. Suma sighed, feigning sadness. "They told me not to harm you or your son, Zero but if you stand in my way, I guess I'll have to kill you too."

In a flash the crossbow fired, the arrow going straight into Zero's chest causing him to disintegrate instantly. Michiko screamed and ran upstairs where her children lay awake from the sound of their mother. She threw open Yin's door and picked her up and kicked down Luko's door. "We have to leave. Now!" she said, hurrying to the window.

Just before she jumped, she heard a click of a tongue. She turned to look. Suma stood in the doorway, another arrow nocked. He smiled and pointed it at her. She had just enough time to push Yin out the window into the freezing air. Yin screamed as the cold whipped around her. She heard her mother's and brother's dying screams as she fell from the three story window.

Suma ran to the edge of it and watched her fall. She fell swiftly and silently now. How she wished it would just end already. Her family was gone, all in the blink of an eye. Where was she to go? Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her. She blinked in shock at her savior. It was a man, a vampire just like her. He smiled down at her before knocking her out with his vampire power.

Suma watched the scene angrily. He had failed his mission. He smiled suddenly. He would wait, he decided, to kill the young girl. So he waited until the time was ripe. Meanwhile the man carried Yin to a car waiting for them. "Take us to the Ichijo mansion. Lord Takuma will be pleased."

And so the car sped along the lane, away from the blood and devastating scene behind them. It would be some hours before their deaths were reported but Yin would be long gone, locked away in the safety of the Ichijo family home. The car stopped in front of the house where another vampire waited. "Thank you." said the vampire, his blonde hair flowing in the air, his green eyes shining in the night. "It is a pleasure, Lord Takuma."

_**This took forever to write. Did you enjoy? Please Review on how I did and Thank you very much for reading. *bows respectfully***_


End file.
